C.Y.T.R.O. Attacks!
C.Y.T.R.O Attacks! is the 6th episode of the Max Steel (2013 TV Series). It is about Roberto 'Berto' Martinez, who builds a robot, but is destroyed by Maxwell McGrath, by his Turbo Touch Problem. Then Max and Steel are not getting together. Then Berto builds another one, but then there are problems. C.Y.T.R.O now is moving by himself, controlled by someone else, and wants to attack N-Tek and also steal a Tox-Bomb. Who could be behind this?! This episode was directed by Logan McPherson & Jeremy Brown and written by Alexx Van Dyne. This episode was aired on April 20, 2013. Plot In this episode, Roberto 'Berto' Martinez presented to Maxwell McGrath and Steel his new robot, C.Y.T.R.O. Then Berto told them that he has weapons, and then he gives Max a the Turbo Blaster. Then he calls Steel and C.Y.T.R.O, his sidekick, but then Steel gets angry because he was called his sidekick. Then they were both arguing and while that happened, the Turbo Blaster gets Turbo Overload, and then Berto notices it, then Max and Steel, then C.Y.T.R.O, who grabs and goes far from them and then he exploded with the Turbo Blaster. Then Berto was angry. Then in N-Tek in the bathroom, a green puddle of goop comes out and then it growls. At N-Tek, two green puddles of goop comes out of the bath and sneaky hide from the N-Tek agents. Then at Berto's Lab, Max comes in skating on his skateboard and then stops at Berto's Lab. Then Berto warns him to stay back and Steel is with Berto. While that, Berto was remaking C.Y.T.R.O, but more better than the first one. And that Berto wants to fix max's Turbo Touch Problem. Then he tells Max that Steel and him both make a great team, and they call themselves, Steelto. Then Berto and Steel present to Max, the new C.Y.T.R.O. Then at N-Tek, the two puddles of goop are still sneaking around N-Tek and then as a result, they are Goopaniods. Then when they were close to a room, then a camera, security voice, eliminates one of the Goopaniods, and the other one escapes. While that, the Goopaniod stops and then he listens to Berto, who was talking to Max about C.Y.T.R.O. Berto talks to Max about the new C.Y.T.R.O's weapons and about other things. Then the Goopaniod that is hiding outside of Berto's Lab, is listening to more about C.Y.T.R.O, but then a siren alarm rang. Then Max, Steel, and Berto listens to it and then they all go to where it started. Then there is a smell that smells bad and then Jefferson Smith, Katherine 'Kat' Ryan, and Commander Forge Ferrus explains to them that an intruder came and activated the Hazard Alarm, and tried to go in the Chemi-Volt. Then Max asks what is that. Then Jefferson explains to him that it is a place where they hide bad things, like toxins and venom. Then Forge orders them to find the intruder in N-Tek. Then Max wants to be with Berto, then Steel wants to be with Berto, but then Berto tells them that they should both be together, and that he has C.Y.T.R.O already. Then Berto leaves to his lab. Berto enters his lab and then he tries to find the control, but it is not there, and there was goop on there where the control was. Then later, C.Y.T.R.O moves by himself and then he tries to attack Berto. Then Max and Steel are both arguing, until they hear Berto's scream. They both enter Berto's Lab and then he tells to them both that C.Y.T.R.O is moving by himself and he escaped. Then Berto finds out on his computer that C.Y.T.R.O is heading to the Chemi-Volt. Then the Forge Ferrus, Jefferson Smith, Kat Ryan, and N-Tek Agents are trying to stop C.Y.T.R.O, but then Forge tells Berto to stop it, but then he tells him that there is some problem. Then Forge is upset. But then they try to stop him, but he wouldn't stop. Then Forge tells Berto that they will have a long chat. Then Max has a plan to touch C.Y.T.R.O, so he can Turbo Overload and then explode, but then Berto tries to stop Max, but he couldn't. Then Max runs to C.Y.T.R.O and then he touches C.Y.T.R.O, but it didn't work and then C.Y.T.R.O attack Max, and then he walks away and he still shoots while he walks. Then Berto tells him that he is was updated to not die by Max's Turbo Touch Problem. Later Max and Steel get ultralinked and turn into Max Steel. So then Max Steel and the N-Tek agents go to stop C.Y.T.R.O. Berto stays and he sees a puddle of goop again and examines it. Later C.Y.T.R.O is near the Chemi-Volt, and then when he broke the security and was near the door, Max Steel came then they fought. Then the N-Tek agents arrived and then they were attacked by C.Y.T.R.O. Then Max turns into Turbo Strength Mode and he fights C.Y.T.R.O, and helps the N-Tek agents. Then C.Y.T.R.O finally opens the door and enters the Chemi-Volt. Later the N-Tek agents followed him. At Berto's Lab, Berto has a little sample of the goop. He uses his computer, and he finally finds out information about it. So he gathers the info and then runs to inform the others. In the Chemi-Volt, C.Y.T.R.O attacks the N-Terk agents and Max with toxins. Then Max, who is still in Strength Mode, atatcks C.Y.T.R.O, and they fight. Berto is walking, scanning for where the goop is, then he scans it in the bathroom. He enters and he scans it in a stoll. Then peeks down to see what it is. Then Max pounding C.Y.T.R.O on the floor, but then C.Y.T.R.O shoots Max and then Max goes flying to the bathroom, since C.Y.T.R.O shot him very hard. Then Max sees Berto, who is in the Bathroom, and then Berto tells him that the intruder is in the stoll. So then max opens it, then he sees a Goopaniod with C.Y.T.R.O's control. So Berto takes the control away from him, then Max lifts him up and asks him questions, but he roars and then he explodes and then goop spread all around the bathroom. Then Forge enters and sees Max and Berto covered in goop. Then Berto tells Forge that he has the control. C.Y.T.R.O is still fighting N-Tek agents, then Berto appears and then he tries to control him, but it wouldn't. Then Berto finds out that C.Y.T.R.O was controlled by someone else all that time. Then they discover what C.Y.T.R.O was after for, the Tox-Bomb, a very dangerous bomb that can wipe out the whole world. Then there is a voice from C.Y.T.R.O's speakers, which was recognized by Max, Toxzon. Toxzon later attacks them and then he escapes with the Tox-Bomb. Then Max wants to turn into Turbo Flight Mode, but then he is stopped by Berto. Berto later presents to Max, the Turbo Cycle, which will help Max catch up with C.Y.T.R.O. Then he explains that it will not Turbo Overload, Steel can connect to it and Max will give it T.U.R.B.O Energy, which will make it move. So Max and Berto goes and follows C.Y.T.R.O to Toxzon's secret hideout. Then Max and Berto enters Toxzon's hideout and then Max and Berto want the Tox-Bomb, but he wouldn't give it to them. Then Toxzon starts the Tox-Bomb. Then Toxzon talks to his little friend, Fishy. Then Max explains to Berto who is Fishy. Then Berto hacks into C.Y.T.R.O's system and then he makes C.Y.T.R.O take away the Tox-Bomb from Toxzon, then C.Y.T.R.O disactivated it. Then C.Y.T.R.O and Toxzon fight together and Toxzon tries to get the Tox-Bomb. Then Toxzon releases his Goopaniods, then the fight begin. Then Max and C.Y.T.R.O fight the Goopaniods. Then the Tox-Bomb falls from C.Y.T.R.O's hands, then Max tries to catch, but a Goopaniod grabs Max's legs and then the Tox-Bomb falls, then Toxzon grabs it and activates it again. Then Max is trapped by Goopaniods, until he tunrs into Flight Mode. Then he follows Toxzon and grabs the Tox-Bomb and then disactivated it. Then Toxzon trapped Max in his goop and Berto was also trapped, but by Goopaniods. Then Toxzon gets the Tox-Bomb back and he activates it. Then Berto free himselg from the Goopaniod and then makes C.Y.T.R.O give Max the Turbo Blaster. When Max got it, he later aimed Toxzon, who later falls and Max is freed. Then Berto disactivated the Tox-Bomb for the last time. Then Max shoots all the Goopaniods and Toxzon is defeated. Then when Toxzon was escaping, he got shoot. Then Berto and C.Y.T.R.O puts a thunbs up for Max, because he saved the world. Then Forge Ferrus tells them that they saved the world. Then Max asks him how Toxzon knew about N-Tek. He reveals to Max that when he was Tytus Octavius Xander (And before being fired from THI), he worked for N-Tek, and had a smart mind, but a crazy one. Then Forge leaves and then Berto tells Max that he (Max) needs a bath. Then Max says he (Berto) needs a bath. Then Steel says that they both (Max and Berto), need a bath. So the three ride the Turbo Cycle and they head back to N-Tek. Cast * Andrew Francis as Maxwell McGrath * Sam Vincent as Steel * Michael Dobson as Commander Forge Ferrus * Sam Vincent as Roberto 'Berto' Martinez * Omari Newton as Jefferson Smith * Kathleen Barr as Katherine 'Kat' Ryan * Sam Vincent as C.Y.T.R.O * Andrew Francis as Toxzon * Andrew Francis as Fishy Trivia * First time the Goopaniods appear. * This is the second time Toxzon appears. * This episode is one of the episodes that has a little bit of characters, since Molly McGrath, Sydney Gardner, and Kirby Kowalski didn't appeared in this episode. * In this episode, it is the first time someone attacks N-Tek. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:N-Tek Category:Copper Canyon